This invention relates to the manufacture of vehicle road wheels of the type having a metal reinforcement with a covering of plastics material, the wheels being designed to receive pneumatic tires.
More specifically the invention is concerned with the manufacture of a disc wheel, hereinafter referred to as being a wheel "of the kind specified," which is of generally Y-shape in cross sections radial of the rotary axis of the wheel, the stem of the Y providing the central disc of the wheel and having holes for the normal wheel bolts or studs, and the bifurcations of the Y providing the wheel rim, the wheel comprising an annular metal reinforcement having parts located in the stem and in one of the bifurcations of the Y, and a covering of plastics material for the reinforcement, the covering having an integral extension which provides the other bifurcation of the Y.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of making a wheel of the kind specified.